1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a sample in a form of an outline drawing sheet which can be pasted on furniture, room walls, window glasses, and the like merely by hand, and can be easily tore by hand, and which is suitably used as indoor ornaments, children's playing tools, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outline drawing sheets are conventionally well known, these outline drawing sheets each comprises a paper sheet on which boarder lines of picture/pattern are drawn, and one kind of children's playing tools by which children amuse themselves with coloring insides of the border lines by various colors.
Meanwhile, samples in a form of an outline drawing sheet of plastic material which are analogous to the conventional outline drawing sheets are placed on sale.
These samples in the form of the outline drawing sheet are made by the following method:
That is, frames constituting border lines of picture/pattern is made by drawing the border lines by a paste-like plastic material and then curing it, or by punching the plastic sheet along the border lines by a cutter. Then, the frames are closely contacted to a top surface of the plastic sheet as a base material, leaving no space. Next, paint having a desired color is applied to the top surface of the plastic sheet at insides of the frames, to thereby form colored portions, and then the colored portions are dried and then cured. Further, the frames and the colored portions integral with the frames are torn from the plastic sheet, which provides a substantially plate-like sample in a form of an outline drawing sheet in which the frames and the colored portions are integrated with one another as described above.
It is without saying that, for example, children can amuse themselves with making this sample in a form of an outline drawing sheet like the conventional outline drawing sheet, and that the sample can be easily pasted on any places, which enables children to enjoy using it as an ornament such as a stained glass.
However, the above-mentioned method of making the sample in the form of the outline drawing sheet has the following problems:
(1) There are required two steps comprising a step of previously making the frame constituting the border lines of the picture/pattern as a single piece by the above-mentioned method, and a step of closely contacting the frame to the top surface of the plastic sheet, which requires much labor and time in making the sample. PA1 (2) Also, it is difficult to make a frame which is flexible, thin and small. Moreover, the frame is hard to be closely contacted to the top surface of the plastic sheet at a predetermined location, and it is apt to be deformed at that time. PA1 (3) Further, when the paste-like paints of various colors are applied to the top surface of the plastic sheet at the insides of the frames, the paints are apt to be leaked from between the plastic sheet and the frames. PA1 (4) Still further, in order to form the picture of, for example, an animal by frames by the conventional method, there are required connection portions for connecting frames of both eyes to the other frame. However, the connecting portions are not needed and hence must be cut when the frames are closely contacted to the plastic sheet.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned various problems of the related art. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method of making a sample in a form of an outline drawing sheet, which is capable of closely contacting the frames to a plastic sheet by a single process by the screen printing technique, thereby resulting in remarkable improvement of the making efficiency, and enabling thin and small frames to be easily formed, enabling the frames to be contacted to the plastic sheet at a predetermined location without being deformed, and preventing paste-like paint applied to insides of the frames from being leaked, and eliminating the need for providing the connection portions in the frames and then eliminating the need for the cutting work thereof.